A Romantic Dinner
by HulkJr
Summary: Untuk memperingati hari ultah pernikahan mereka, Fleur dan Bill bermaksud merayakannya dengan sebuah makan malam yang romantis. Bagaimana keromantisan mereka? Simak ceritanya di FF ini..


Yuhuu, akhirnya selese juga nulis FF ini. Moga-moga bisa menghibur.  
Genre : Romantis, Humor (ga pake genre ini kayaknya gak sah. )  
Disclaimer : Karakter Bill dan Fleur milik JKR cenah mah.  
Setting : Setelah buku ke-7 pastinyah. (Side-Side-Story-banget Heri Punten: Namanya cuma kesebut sekali kok. Wakaka)  
Rating : T (Troll - bahkan orang yang otaknya kayak Troll pun bakalan ngerti baca FF ini *ditabok*), nggak kok yang bener General.

Sip, silakan membaca!

**A Romantic Dinner**

Akhir-akhir ini, wajah Fleur selalu tampak murung. Bibirnya kadang terlihat mengerucut seperti apa yang sering dilakukan oleh Mrs Weasley apabila sedang kesal. Bill yang melihat ini berpikir apa gerangan yang menjadi penyebab hal tersebut. Rasa-rasanya dia belum pernah membuat Fleur kesal, malah kalau boleh dibilang, Bill selalu memanjakan istrinya itu. _Apa mungkin ada janjiku yang terlupakan ya? Atau gara-gara dia cemburu karena aku selalu dikerubungi client-client Bank Gringgots yang cantik-cantik?_ batin Bill. _Ah, lebih baik kutanyakan saja langsung, daripada aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak._

Fleur sedang memasak ketika Bill hendak menanyakan perihal perilaku istrinya itu. Sepertinya Fleur sadar dengan keberadaan Bill, sehingga dia selalu menghindari tatapan Bill dan lebih senang memunggunginya.

"Fleur sayang," panggil Bill mesra, "Kenapa belakangan ini kau terlihat murung? Apa karena aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Atau aku sudah berjanji kepadamu namun aku lupa? Please, jawab.. Aku tak ingin muka cantikmu itu menjadi sejelek Troll, gara-gara muka murungmu itu.."

Wah, gawat! Bill memang kurang lihai merayu pasangannya itu. Dan sepertinya di akhir kalimat, dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Alhasil Fleur tetap memunggungi suaminya, malahan sempat terdengar sedikit suara dari arah pantat Fleur.

"Sori, sori.. Jangan marah dong, Say! Sampai kentut segala! Tolong bicaralah dengan mulutmu, jangan dengan pantatmu.." rayu Bill lagi dan semakin terlihat kalau dia memang tidak pandai merayu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kau Jyahat! Tadi itu akhu kelepasan tahu! Dan.. dan.. Aku memunggungimu bukan karena aku sedang kesal padamu, tapi…" Fleur berhenti berbicara, lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke Bill. "Li'at, mukaku hitam-legam gara-gara tadi aku salah mengucapkan mantra pemantik api."

Bill yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menahan tawa, tapi apa daya dia sudah tidak tahan melihat kelucuan wajah pasangannya itu.

"Muahaha…!! Wajahmu mirip Kingsley! Atau bisa dibilang kau jadi seperti Kingsley versi cewek.. Hahaha!" ledek Bill membuat Fleur semakin cemberut. "Hmmph, maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda. Wajahmu tetap cantik kok, walaupun mirip Kingsley.."

"Huh, dasar Bill jelek! Masak' akhu disamakan dengan Kin'sley. Awas, khau ya, sini biar kubelai lehermu… Dengan pisau ini!" ancam Fleur saking kesalnya.

"Huaa, ampun! Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, supaya kau tidak marah lagi, biar kuberitahu kabar gembira untukmu.."

"Apha itu?"

"Besok aku akan mengambil cuti, dan tebak.. Aku sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran untuk makan malam kita berdua," kata Bill sambil memperlihatkan kertas brosur tentang restoran tersebut. "Kau pasti akan suka makanannya, karena menurut temanku yang merekomendasikan tempat itu, makanan di sana lebih eksotik dibanding makanan di sini.."

"Kau 'akin? Bill-ku memang baik sekali!" cerocos Fleur senang. "Ah, taphi bagaimana den'an anak-anak?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang kepada orang tuaku bahwa selama kita di sana anak-anak akan tinggal bersama mereka. Tentunya mereka sudah setuju.."

"Jadi.. Kita benar-benar 'anya pergi berdua saja? Kyaa, senangnya!" teriak Fleur seraya berlari ke arah Bill dan memeluknya.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
1 Agustus 2007

"_Est ce ce restaurant_!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama Fleur saat dia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di tempat tujuan mereka. Yang kalau diartikan menjadi 'Ini teh restoran itu?' (Tapi restoran 'kan nggak pake teh, halah!). Yak, tentu saja setelah perjalanan melelahkan menggunakan portkey dari Shell Cottage ke tempat tersebut yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 detik, Fleur merasa semua rasa lelahnya hilang dengan pesona restoran tersebut. Restoran yang berdesain serba kayu, bahkan atapnya terbuat dari daun-daun kelapa kering yang dikumpulkan.

"Benar, kan, 'ni restorannya?" ulang Fleur.

"Yap, benar sekali! Tak salah lagi, ini adalah tempatnya, lihat saja papan namanya!"

Fleur memerhatikan papan nama restoran yang ada di hadapannya. Tertulis dengan jelas nama restoran itu 'Sundanese Restaurant: Warung Makan Khas Sunda Ujang Kemod', pasti makanan yang dijual enak-enak. Fleur menoleh ke arah Bill, tersenyum sebentar kemudian menggaet tangan pasangannya itu dan masuk ke restoran itu. Dan.. Benar saja, saat Fleur dan Bill masuk, mereka disambut oleh bau masakan yang menggugah selera. Mereka yang sudah sangat lapar dan sudah duduk di meja yang sudah dipesannya, segera saja memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Ada apa, tuan dan nyonyah? Mau memesan sesuatu?""

"_Excusez-moi_, bisakah kau bawakan kami menu masakan paling _spécial_ di tempat ini?" pinta Fleur.

"Baik, Bos! Tapi, emangnya makanan spesial di tempat kita ini apa ya? Hehe, Udin 'kan baru beberapa hari aja kerja di sini.." jawab si pelayan sambil bertanya balik kepada Fleur.

"Yey, meneketengteng! Apalagi kita atuh, mana kita tahu! Ya sudah, pokoknya, kami memesan makanan yang paling sering dipesan di sini deh!"

"Siap, Nyah!"

Dengan sigap si pelayan pergi menuju dapur dan memberitahu koki untuk menghidangkan makanan sesuai pesanan Fleur. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, bau-bauan sedap menguar di seantero restoran tersebut. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, makanan pun dihidangkan.

"Silakan makanannya.. Dijamin enak deh! Tapi kalau nggak enak jangan marah ya, soalnya kita hanya manusia, sehingga kalau enak itu datangnya dari Tuhan, dan kalau tidak enak itu berasal dari kita sendiri.."

"Hmm, perasaan aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Dari siapa ya?" tanya Bill lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh iya, D*rce Show! Dulu aku pernah berkunjung ke Kedubes Kementrian Sihir Indonesia, kulihat dia sedang menonton acara itu. Hehe.."

Tring.. tiba-tiba mata Fleur tampak memicing. Sepertinya, dia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan suaminya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hafal acara itu? Pasti gara-gara penyiarnya cantik!"

Bill yang juga menangkap gelagat seram Fleur yang cemburu langsung berkilah, "Penyiarnya laki-laki kok! Suer, sumpah biar kesamber pantat Slughorn!" Namun, mata Fleur tetap menatap curiga. "Benar kan, Pak?" Bill meminta dukungan.

"Saya gak tahu, Tuan. Semenjak di Inggris, Udin mah jarang nonton tipi. Hehe.." kata pelayan itu polos. "Ya sudah, daripada berkelamin, eh, berkelahi terus, lebih baik makan saja makanannya. Soalnya kalau keburu dingin, makanannya jadi kurang enak."

"Okey, urusan tadi kita tunda dulu. Sekarang, kita cicipi 'ni dulu!" kata Fleur diikuti tarikan nafas lega Bill. Kemudian Fleur mengambil sendok di dekatnya dan memakan makanan yang dihidangkan. "Hmmm, _Délicieux_! Enak! Sebenarnya, makanan apa ini?"

"Oh itu.. Semur jengkol, jengkol goreng, sambal terasi plus petay-nya. Oh iya, sama ini nih, sayurnya sayur asem."

"Wow, nama-nama yang _exotique_! Pantas makanannya enak-enak, sesuai namanya ternyata.. Iya, kan, Bill?"

"I-iya, benar.. Aku suka sekali dengan sambal terali ini.."

"Terasi, tuan!" ralat si pelayan.

"Nah, iya. Itu pokoknya! Hehe.."

"Tapi, pelayan, kok kayaknya.. HAAAH.. mulutku jadi bau ya?"

"Itulah yang membuat makanan-makanan itu begitu spesial. Karena walaupun anda sudah selesai memakannya, pesona makanan tersebut akan tetap tinggal di mulut anda. Sehingga anda tidak akan melupakan betapa enaknya makanan itu!" papar Udin si pelayan. Bill dan Fleur hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, entah itu berarti mereka mengerti atau malah pusing.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua dulu." Perintah Bill. "Sekalian kami memesan minuman khas restoran ini juga ya.."

"Siap, Pak!"

Begitu si pelayan pergi, di meja Fleur dan Bill hanya terdengar dentingan sendok serta suara 'kriuk' di saat mereka memakan jengkol goreng. Mereka berdua terhanyut oleh nikmatnya makanan khas sunda di restoran itu.

"Jadi, Bill-ku sayang.. Apa alasanmu mengusir pelayan tadi?" tanya Fleur yang tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah.

"Oh, itu.. Anu.. Hmm, ya, kan.. Selama kita menikah dan mempunyai anak, sepertinya kita sudah tidak pernah jalan berdua lagi. Aku hanya ingin merasakan rasa itu lagi," Bill berbicara tanpa memandang ke arah Fleur. "Sesaat saja aku ingin kembali ke masa romantis kita. Dimana dulu kau dan aku pernah bercengkrama berdua, kau tiduran di pahaku, dan aku mencarikan kutu yang ada di kepalamu. How Romantic it is! AWW!" Tiba-tiba Bill mengaduh kesakitan. Rupanya, Fleur yang tidak ingin rahasia pribadinya terkuak dan terdengar oleh orang lain, menginjak kaki Bill yang berada di balik meja.

"Ssstt.. Itu 'kan 'anya rahasia kita berdua!"

"Ooops. Maaf, aku lupa. Rambut kutuanmu tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain ya?!" ujar Bill, tak sadar jika suaranya terdengar oleh pengunjung lain.

"Baik, kumaafkan. Tapi, tolong kecilkan suaramu itu. T_T" pinta Fleur. "Iya, aku juga ingin merasakan semua hal romantis yang pernah kita lalui dulu.."

"Yep, tak terasa hari ini sudah genap 10 tahun pernikahan kita. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi ibu-ibu.. Hehehe.."

"Huh, apalagi kau. Mengangkat Victoire kecil kita saja sudah tak kuat!"

"Kau lebih parah lagi. Nama anak ketiga kita kadang-kadang suka terlupa.."

"Kurasa kau tetap lebih parah. Beberapa hari lalu saja kau lupa menggunakan celana untuk ke kantor!"

"Yeey, itu 'kan gara-gara kau belum selesai menyetrikanya!"

"Tidak, itu gara-gara kau yang lupa menyimpan celananya!!"

"Tapi kan kau yang mencuci dan menjemurnya.."

'Aku menyuruhmu yang mengangkat jemurannya waktu itu! Huh, dasar pikun!"

"Biarlah aku pikun, daripada kau sudah keriputan..!"

"Pokoknya.. tetap kau yang…"

"Permisi, Tuan.. Nyonyah.. Kok berkelahi lagi sih? Padahal tadi sudah kelihatan mesra. Ya sudah, inih minuman pesanannya, Jus Jengkol!" potong Udin yang ternyata sudah datang untuk mengantarkan minuman pesanan.

"Oh, _Merci_! Terima kasih! Dan benar juga kata pelayan itu, kok kita jadi berkelahi ya? Aku minta maaf deh.." ujar Fleur baru sadar.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan, aku, sayang!" Bill ikut meminta maaf. "Err.. Yang pasti, kau tetap perempuan paling cantik yang hanya ada di pikiranku. Paling memesonaku, dan paling kurindukan setiap harinya!" kata Bill yang akhirnya bisa merayu dengan sukses tanpa cacat.

"Kaupun akan selalu menjadi laki-laki paling b'rani, paling tampan, dan s'lalu siap sedia menghiburku di kala aku bersedih. Terima kasih, Bill!" ucap Fleur seraya memeluk Bill yang berada di seberangnya, lalu terjadi begitu cepat, mereka berciuman.

'Yes, akhirnya Udin bisa ngeliat ciuman orang bule secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya!' pikir Udin ngeres.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku 'anya ingin tahu, siapa yang merekomendasikan tempat 'ni padamu? Aku suka sekali tempat 'ni, nanti kita ajak anak-anak makan di sini juga ya!" kata Fleur setelah mereka berciuman.

"Yang merekomendasikannya padaku, tentu saja… Heri Punten!"

"OH, DIA! PANTAS SAJA!"

**Fin**

Hiks, kalo udah dipos kayak dikit ya tulisannya. Padahal bikinnya lama dan bikin pusing. Hehe..


End file.
